


Breathless

by grimdarkpixels



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ....that tag is why i regret writing this, Exhibitionism, Fear Play, Gen, My First Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, also mild spoilers, dont @ me just send a deep web hitman right to my fucking door, i immediately regret writing this, i think i dont know and im too lazy to check what that means, self explanatory frankly, simon jacks it in an alleyway thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkpixels/pseuds/grimdarkpixels
Summary: He hadn’t done this in a while. Not when there was so much going on with Markus’ arrival in Jericho, with him insisting they needed to fight for their freedom. There just wasn’t a lot of time to himself. Which wasn’t a bad thing, particularly. He didn’t have the biggest libido in the world. He mostly did this when he was too stressed or frustrated.Or scared, apparently.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me in real life i beg of you please dont read this or mention this to anyone or i _will_ break into your house and eat your shoes

You wouldn’t expect that an android could feel breathless.

You wouldn’t expect an android to be taking sharp, panicked breaths while it sprinted down an almost empty street like its life depended on getting anywhere that isn’t here, either.

But that’s where Simon found himself at the moment. Ignoring his injuries, the aching in his legs, the searing pain in his chest and back, breathing pointless air as he focused on escaping from the humans that was gaining on him significantly faster than he was comfortable with.

He didn’t _mean_ to get spotted. He also didn’t mean to get shot and left on a rooftop, but sometimes these things just happen.

Simon should be dead right now. He wasn’t.

But if these _fucking_ security guards caught up to him, he probably wouldn’t stay that way for long.

Simon knew he couldn’t outrun them forever. He could barely stand up, much less run at full speed, in his condition. He had to find another way, and _fast_. His scan mode was mercifully still fully functional, allowing him precious time to analyze the environment and find somewhere to hide.

He was still dressed as a Stratford Tower maintenance android. That coffee shop over there had a big red sticker on it declaring it was an anti-android establishment, so that was out of the question. There was a road with heavy traffic on it just a few blocks ahead, he could be able to lose the guards in it. No, that’s out of range. He needed somewhere close by to hide and wait it out.

He had five seconds.

He could just barely see a narrow alleyway around the corner. If he was quick enough, the guards might keep running and lose him.

It was risky, but it was his only shot.

With an ill-advised final burst of energy, Simon picked up enough speed to charge around the corner, hide behind a dumpster (but not before almost running right into the damned thing) and froze. He heard his heartbeat loud and fast in his ears, something akin to adrenaline flowing through him. More breaths he didn’t need.

The thunderous sound of footsteps suddenly coming to a halt just around the corner.

“Shit, where did it go?”

“It was right here, wasn’t it? Did it change directions?”

Simon’s breathing was too loud. Too harsh, too fast. He clamped a hand over his mouth and barely caught the terrified whimper that threatened to escape and blow his cover.

Simon was scared. Petrified, even.

So it was even more out-of-nowhere surprising when he felt his pants tighten.

Simon screwed his eyes shut and shook his head in disbelief. This was absolutely _not_ the fucking time or place. He had to get back to Jericho. Had to change out of these clothes, at the least. The longer he stayed out here, the more vulnerable he was. The more danger he was in.

For some reason, that just made him even harder. Simon bit back a mortified groan at that knowledge and cursed whatever CyberLife employee thought it was a good idea to give functioning genitalia to a housekeeping robot.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard another security guard declare that they should go back to Stratford Tower and tell the DPD about this, to which the unseen guard received affirmative responses. As their footsteps went back in the other direction and got quieter, Simon was left to nothing but the sound of his still rapidly beating heart and that unwanted tightness in his pants.

He knew he shouldn’t do it. Not when he was so damaged and his companions didn’t know if he was okay, but his head was swimming with an intense combination of fear and embarrassment and lust and for some reason, excitement, that was making it so hard to think clearly.

Before he knew it, the hand that wasn’t still over his mouth was snaking down and cupping himself through his trousers. He bit back a gasp and felt his face flush. He may have been in a secluded area, but it was still _outside_. Simon pressed his palm into the bulge in his pants and stifled another gasp as his hips bucked.

He hadn’t done this in a while. Not when there was so much going on with Markus’ arrival in Jericho, with him insisting they needed to fight for their freedom. There just wasn’t a lot of time to himself. Which wasn’t a bad thing, particularly. He didn’t have the biggest libido in the world. He mostly did this when he was too stressed or frustrated.

Or scared, apparently.

His hand dipped down his pants and gripped his cock firmly. He couldn’t quite stop himself from moaning at the sensation, especially not when his hand started moving at a much faster pace than he normally used. He’d normally take his time, stroking himself slowly until he couldn’t take any more teasing and worked himself faster.

But right now he was just focused on getting rid of his problem. He could take his time when he _had_ time.

He leaned back into the wall as he stroked his cock harder and faster, chasing the delicious high he’d been refraining from for so long. He had to bite his other hand to try and stop himself from crying out, and not even that was working as well as he’d like, with desperate gasps and whines spilling out of him whenever he twisted his wrist in just the right way. It embarrassed him, knowing he allowed himself to be so vulnerable in an open space like this. 

Someone could hear him.

Someone could try to investigate and _see_ him in such a debauched state. 

The idea made his cock twitch, his hand speed up even more. He couldn’t sweat, but his face was flushed a deep blue, his chest rose and fell at a rapid rate, his knees were shaking. He was so close, he just needed something to drive him over the edge.

He let his other hand fall from his mouth and dive under his shirt, caressing his stomach and working its way up. With nothing stopping them except a bitten lip, Simon’s cries of pleasure were so loud he felt almost certain he would be caught if someone walked by. His head tilted back as his roaming hand landed on one of his nipples and started pinching, rubbing, playing with it, and the grip on his dick went just that much tighter and--

“Ah... _shit--”_

Simon’s hand and boxer briefs were covered in thick ropes of artificial cum as his knees finally buckled, the wall behind him the only thing stopping him from crashing to the ground as waves of pleasure washed over him so strongly he honestly thought he would short circuit. He worked himself through his orgasm, stroking his cock until the touch started to edge on the wrong side of painful.

He pulled his hand out slowly and looked at it in disgust. With no other real option, he wiped his hand on his pants. He’d have to change out of this outfit soon, anyway. Find something less conspicuous. But that could wait for just a few minutes, while he waited for his mind to clear and his legs to stop shaking.

 _God,_ Simon was disgusting.

At least his heartbeat was something close to normal, now.

A few minutes passed before Simon ran a diagnostic. All his systems were back to normal, though he still needed to repair or replace the biocomponents that had been damaged during the attack on Stratford Tower. He leaned forward and was, to his relief, able to stand up straight. He readjusted his shirt, looked down both sides of the alleyway and kept moving.

All he was focused on now was getting home safe.

**Author's Note:**

> this definitely isnt a kin memory i didnt know how else to deal with what are you talking about
> 
> its very late, i should be asleep already and im probably going to cringe every time i read this but hey thats what its like writing pretty much anything so fuck it :V


End file.
